Ribbon Wrapped Rebellion
by gymnymphet
Summary: Bella meets rebellious Edward at a small house party. Edward does weed and drinks for fun, and Bella's a top rhythmic gymnast who is attracted to a bad boy, little does she know it. What will fate decide on? You'll have to read to find out... AH/AU Enjoy!
1. Bundle of Nerves

_**Arrival**_

As I arrived at the party, climbing not-so-gracefully out of Renée's car, I began to worry about what my night would entail. All I knew was there would be a few of my closest girlfriends there, and two guys I knew. Even though I knew everyone who was going, I didn't completely feel secure. And, as silly as I felt my reason for being worried was, I was still nervous, and my stomach protested, by somersaulting, as if trying to force me back into the car. I was only fifteen years old, and although most people her age were drinking and doing drugs recklessly nowadays, I hadn't been introduced fully into this part of life. My friends would be drinking tonight. Not much, but the fact that they even entertained the thought scared me…

The past ten years of my life, when I should have been out with friends, I was in the gym, beating out routines, stretching and building muscle. I hadn't gotten to my current champion level without sacrifice… Unfortunately, the sacrifice I made was my life.

Taking a deep, relaxing breath, I reminded myself that I shouldn't be worried- my friends are smart, they can be trusted- I waved to my Mum, and told her I loved her, and that I'd see her tomorrow. She blew me a kiss and said 'Behave yourself!' as I closed the door. 'Of course!' I mimed through the glass.

Turning my back, I walked towards the door of Rosalie's spacious home. Walking up the driveway, I gave myself a pep talk about how my current attire wasn't as bold as it usually was, and how I wouldn't be going near any alcoholic substances. Finally reaching Rosalie's front step, I knocked on the door and, surprise, surprise, Mike answered. As soon as he opened the door, I heard the sounds of Pixie Lott coming from the living room, and smiled at what was obviously Angela's choice of song. I heard Mum's Astra pull off, and right then I knew there was no leaving.

'Bel-la!' Mike chimed, way too cheerfully. He pulled me into a giant hug, and I timidly put my small arms around him for a second. As lovely as Mike was, I just couldn't see him _that_ way. He was a friend, nothing more. He finally loosened his grip and pulled me into the house. As soon as I was through the threshold, I felt a little more comfortable. I know Rose's house like the back of my hand, and Rose, Alice, Jess, Ange and I practically lived at each other's houses. Walking into the living area, Alice jumped out of her seat on the sofa, beside Jasper and pounced on me, giving me a massive hug, from her tiny little body. 'Bells! Remember, you're the sober one for the night! Keep us all alive!' she half-squealed.

'No probs, Ali' I smiled. Looking past her, I saw Jasper smiling at Alice's hyper self. I knew that look was full of love and admiration, and as sweet as that moment was, I felt my heart ache a little as I was reminded that I'd never had that, and with my current social status, it wasn't looking likely. Not that I wasn't extremely happy for them, because I was, but I couldn't help but be jealous that they'd found their perfect matches.

Walking over to the bed in the corner (I don't even know why Rose has a bed in her front room, but it sure as hell was handy) I saw Rose, Jessica and Angela sitting, chatting about the latest gossip, and having a laugh. All at once, they looked up at me and greeted me with a united squeal of 'Bells!' and a huge group-hug. Nope, they hadn't been drinking yet- this is our usual behavior. I hugged them back and perched myself on the bed.

'So, girlies! What's the latest goss?' I said.

'OMG!' Jess started, the little gossip machine. 'Apparently, Rebecca and Mal kissed! And there's pictures of it on Facebook!' God! _That is surprising! Their close friends, couldn't imagine them going out…_ I thought.

'And everyone thinks I like Erik' Angela frowned. I knew she didn't, it's obvious she likes that other skater guy, Ben.

'My Fuck, Ange, you so do! You said you'd do him!' Jess exclaimed.

'Just because someone says a person is fuckable, doesn't mean you actually like them that way, Jess' I chipped in. Angela gave me a look of thanks that went deep in her eyes. I'd just saved her from having to spill the truth on who she actually likes, and I knew she hated telling people personal things.

'Whatever.' Rose and Jess said together.

'So.' Jasper started. Everyone shut up. Jazz doesn't often speak loudly to groups of people, so when he does, most people listen. 'When's the cider being poured? And when's everyone arriving?' _Ah, crap. He wants his alcohol… And more people are coming?_ I thought.

'This is everyone, and I'll go get glasses.' Rose replied, leaving the room.

I let out a sigh of relief, that also helped relax me. _So my friends might get a little tipsy? So what? I trust them, and it's all in good fun. _On realizing this was true, I smiled and asserted my self more to the current conversation.

'… Sure, just tell him he can't bring anyone with him. I don't want too many people, my mum would kill me if we trashed the house.' I heard Rosalie say as she entered the room, Jasper alongside her, mobile phone in hand.

'Thanks, Ro.' Came his short reply.

Confused, I asked Alice 'Wanna catch me up on what just happened?'

'Sure' she grinned. 'Jazz asked Rose if his friend could come over. Rose said yeah, but I think she's pissed about it, she doesn't want more people.' Well, that was a pretty short explanation from Ali, the mega story teller!

'Who's his friend?' I asked, not really interested.

'Edward. Edward Cullen.' She frowned.

'And you look like you've just sucked a lemon because..?' I asked. Ali paused.

'Well, Edward… He's not exactly what one would call 'good'…'

Well, hello there ^^

Go to the profile page if you wanna know me, if you'd rather read the Fic, and don't really care about the writer, then that's sweet, too!

All you need to know is:

This is my first FanFic, so I'd appreciate it if you'd be nice, and if all criticism could be helpful, and not just horrible for the sake of insulting people's writing, that'd be epic.

J'adore reviews!

I might not write more if I don't get more than about five reviews.

So, what are you waiting for? Get reviewing, and thanks for reading!

Love,

Hayley xD


	2. Erratic

_**First Sight**_

'What do you mean by saying he's not good, Alice?' I was worrying, now. What if he was creepy… Or a pervert… Or a mass murderer! Okay, I knew that was unlikely, but anything is possible!

'He does drugs. Like weed and shit. And he's a bit… erratic.' She said timidly. Oh God… A druggie? A stoner was coming to the small, friendly get together? SHIT!

'What do you mean by erratic, Al?' I gave her a hard look, letting her know I wasn't going to let her get away without an explanation. That was when Jasper decided to pitch in.

'He's really not that bad, Ali, babe! He's a nice guy, really.' He smiled down at her. _That's odd_, I thought. _Jazz and Al agree on pretty much everything…_

'Guys. Erratic? Whatdoyou_mean_!' I ran my words together, in a rush for my explanation.

'Well, he does drugs; of course he's going to be a little erratic. What she means is his mood can go from quiet to happy, to mellow, to hyper. But he never gets rowdy or angry, not even when he's stoned you don't have to worry about him being harsh or too loud.' Jazz explained. 'He's sensible. And Ali, he is a good guy.' OK, so I'm feeling a little better about him. Jasper tends to have that effect on people.

;You're sure, Jazzy?' I questioned.

'Yeah. Like I said, he's a great guy, he's just made some bad choices.' I could tell by the way Jazz spoke about this 'Edward' guy that they were good friends, so I tried not to make any judgments about him before I even met him.

I heard the sharp hiss of a bottle being opened and knew the party had begun.

'Who wants some?' Rose asked, excitedly.

Mike was the first to squeal his 'Hell yeah', followed by Rose and Jess, then Jazz and Ali, and Ange was the last, polite and timid as always.

'Bells, you sure you don't want any?' Mike winked. That sentence was laced with double meaning, and in response to both, I replied 'Abso-fucking-lutely certain, Mike' I stared him straight in the eye, getting my meaning across.

Thankfully, he understood me and moved on to flirting with Jessica, who certainly enjoyed his attention.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was on the bed, having a laugh, Angela giggling, unable to hold her small amount of drink very well, Jazz well and truly sober, even though he drank more than the rest of us and Mike was drunk off his head, and feeling everybody up. How horrible Mike was when drunk. Mike was horrible all of the time… But when he's pissed, he holds back a LOT lees. We were all laughing about random, trivial things, gossiping and having a good laugh, when there was knock on the door.

Could this be the famous Edward Cullen? The erratic stoner?

'That'll be Edward' Jazz grinned as he got up to answer the door. I wanted to see this 'Edward' guy. See what all the fuss was about. Was he as nice as Jazz made him out to be? Or as scary as Ali implied? I had no clue why, but I wanted to find out.

I heard the front door shut tightly, and turned my head to get the first glimpse of this mysterious man.

And there, seeing this boy, I knew there was no going back.

He was so handsome. Not in that obvious, high cheekbones, pouty lips way, but in the way you could see the humor in his eyes, I could see clearly that he'd made mistakes, but he didn't regret them. His cheeks were slightly red and he was grinning a small, cheeky smile. He didn't look built, but he looked strong, like he worked out, but not obsessively. I could see that he was slightly unkempt. His hair, which was rather longish and in his eyes, was frizzy from the drizzle outside and it looked as though he'd been head banging and running his hands through it, from the way parts stood on end. It was a beautiful dark bronze colour that made his emerald eyes look like they were bright as anything. He wore loose fitting skinny jeans, a pair of Vans a Led Zepplin top, and a black hoodie with a broken zip. He was perfect.

**So yeah… Reviews? I WANT SOME!**

**Hehe, they're like Edward's- addictive, and you get such a kick out of 'em xD**

**Also:**

**I have no copyright or ownership of ANYTHING. Zilch. Squat. Nada. Nil. Zero. The big goose egg. Comprehended?**

**love**

**Lolly 3**


End file.
